Segundo Diário de Observações do Flame Alchemist
by Aerielz
Summary: Mais um ano de observações, só que esse ano Roy faz uma besteira e acaba tendo que dar uma de professor de dança. - RoyAi - ATT, sorry for being late guys...
1. Prólogo

**Hey! Pessoas legais que leem as minhas fics, obrigada a todos pelas reviews anteriores, muito obrigada mesmo ^^ Aqui estou eu com mais uma tentativa (falha) de comédia... Só mais uns avisos antes da leitura:**

**_OBS(1).: Nenhum personagem de FMA me pertence, é triste lembrar disso TT._**

**_OBS(2).: Essa fic é inspirada numa Gaiden de FMA chamada 'Flame Alchemist', que saiu como episódio 36 da primeira temporada que passa no animax, embora eu recomende que leiam o original, o episódio tambem é bem hilariante._**

**___Enjoy!_**

* * *

Mais um dia no QG e mais um dia em que os subordinados chegam e nada de Roy Mustang. Tudo muito silencioso, tudo muito normal... Normal de mais. Com certeza tinha alo errado. E Havoc foi o primeiro a perceber que a sorte estava contra ele, afinal _isso_ era algo normal que acontecia quando as coisas iam normais de mais...

A resposta definitiva de algo iria acabar com seu dia veio quando ele chegou a sua mesa:

— Ah não... Mais um! — Reclamou. Ele não estava gostando nenhum pouco do que estava vendo. Ele iria ser obrigado a fazer aquilo mais uma vez e sabia que iria se decepcionar mais uma vez. Roy sempre dava um jeito de deixá-lo para baixo, mesmo quando a culpa não era diretamente dele. Ainda sim Havoc conseguia adorar aquele cara, era um grande amigo seu; e isso o perturbava mais inda.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Riza, vendo o desapontamento do colega.

— Mais um daqueles relatórios... Esse ano eu vou ter que observar o coronel novamente.

Fuery entrou na sala e assim como Havoc viu uma pasta de instruções. Adorava ter que fazer aquela papelada toda para alguém mais importante que Mustang. Assim o superior não podia lhe pedir que assinasse os papeis para ele, sabendo que isso seria contado como 'ponto negativo'.

— Mais um daqueles relatórios? Cara, isso vai ser interessante... O meu esse ano é sobre-

— Por favor, não me diga que é sobre mim... — Choramingando ao cortar a fala de Fuery ele se sentou e começou a olhar a pasta, com atenção aos detalhes que eram necessários para a observação que ele faria a Roy.

— Não, não. Esse ano o meu é sobre a tenente. Não há muito o que falar: ela sempre faz tudo o que é necessário, um pouco mais; e sempre cuida para que o coronel não acabe despedido por negligência. Sabe, essas coisa... Mas ainda acho que você está recebendo pouco por isso, terei certeza de mencionar isso no relatório tenente não se preocupe.

Havoc começou a gostar um pouco mais daquilo ao lembrar que poderia se vingar de Roy com certos detalhes sórdidos e sua vida, e tomaria muito cuidado para não esquecer de seus afazeres e acabar com o pagamento pela metade naquele mês novamente.

Riza estava apreensiva com tudo aquilo mas ainda sim riu da piada de Fuery, não era necessário que ela tivesse um maior pagamento, gostava e muito do que fazia.

Aquelas observações seriam perigosas caso os colegas resolvessem fazer aquele 'diário de ação do coronel Mustang' numa versão mais atualizada. Ela sabia que acabaria demitida caso aquilo viesse a aconteçer, e sabia também que ninguém ia perder a chance de bisbilhotar na vida de Roy... Além disso, por mais que Fuery nunca houvesse sido intrometido, a observação de sua vida era eminente, uma vez que ele fosse influenciado pelo fanatismo de Havoc.

O único modo de não permitir que todos fossem expulsos era colocar Havoc na linha utilizando todos os métodos possíveis; mesmo que isso significasse que o coitado fosse perder o salário por mais um tempo.

* * *

**Esse é só o prólogo, vamos de vagar com essa fic em especial, sou apressada demais. A má noticia é que eu não tenho ideia nenhuma de quando eu vou postar uma continuação, por tanto não me xinguem se eu demorar demais. =X**


	2. Segunda Feira: Poker Night

_Tenho como me desculpar pela demora? Não de jeito nenhum. Mesmo assim, mil desculpas pessoal, mas tava dificl de arrajar tempo pra escrever, e mesmo assim esse cap teve que sair em meia horinha só (eu juro que eu posto a v2 dele depois XD) De qualquer forma, a historia vai ser sempre a mesma, esper que gostem. ^^_

* * *

_**Segunda - Feira – Poker Night**_

* * *

E mais uma semana começava com mais uma preguiçosa segunda-feira e Roy chegou atrasado como de costume.

Já eram nove horas quando o moreno caminhou lentamente até seu escritório. O uniforme estava completamente amassado e torto, os cabelos penteados para... Bem, não penteados. Sem nem mesmo olhar para a cara dos demais presentes ele se dirigiu a sua mesa e afundou-se em sua cadeira para dormir o que não havia dormido naquela noite.

_Finalmente... minhas oito horas de sono diário._

Havoc viu aquilo apenas como uma oportunidade, e enquanto o superior fazia da papelada do dia um travesseiro ele escrevia sua visão do que havia acontecido.

A cabeça do coronel doía tanto que ele nem mesmo viu que faltava alguém na sala, a falta da criatura em questão só foi sentida quando ela entrou ofegante pela porta.

— Bom dia — anunciou Hawkeye, andando até sua mesa.

Uma, duas, três respostas... Faltava uma.

— Eu disse 'bom dia' — disse tentando novamente obter uma resposta do superior.

Olhou na sala para ver quem era o mal educado, sabendo, no entanto, que a voz que faltava era a única que a interessava.

Havoc estava alternando entre o trabalho e a observação ridiculamente minuciosa do moreno; Fuery mexia atentamente em um daqueles aparelhos dos quais a tenente preferia não saber o nome; Breda saboreava um sanduíche de mortadela como se fosse o ultimo do universo.

E Roy estava entregue a um sono profundo, completamente alheio da sociedade a sua volta.

Riza respirou fundo e pegou uma pilha decididamente grande de folhas, indo até a mesa no fundo da sala.

— CORONEL MUSTANG NÃO ME IGNORE! — Vociferou a loira jogando a pilha a milímetros do rosto de Roy, fazendo com que este se levantasse completamente assustado.

— Sim senhora, bom dia senhora. — Balbuciou ele com os olhos ainda fechados.

Ninguém conseguiu mais segurar o riso ao ver aquilo.

— O que foi dessa vez? — disse apoiando a testa na mão e bocejando alto.

Riza mal se agüentava em pé de tanto que ria. Nunca havia visto-o tão... _acabado?_ Estava mais que obvio ali, que a noite de Domingo fora agitada. Só ela o conhecia a ponto de saber que ele estava morrendo de dor de cabeça, lutando contra uma ressaca daquelas; afinal ele chegava naquele estado todos os dias, e mentia muito bem.

— Você tem um... — ela chega mais perto segurando o queixo de Roy e analisando suas bochechas — um pedido de revisão de arquivo no rosto e definitivamente você baba de noite. Além é claro do fato de ter me chamado de senhora.

Roy joga a cabeça pra trás bocejando mais uma vez.

— Eu não sou casada ainda coronel, e muito menos sua chefa.

_Pelos menos isso eu tenho a meu favor_, pensou ele.

Roy esfregou o rosto até que as letrinhas saíssem de seu rosto, então foi assinar a pilha de... de... coisas nas quais ele nem mesmo sabia o nome e que precisavam da sua aprovação.

Havoc continuou a reportar todo e qualquer acontecimento que envolvia o moreno; Riza continuou a brigar com ele toda vez que ele tentava cochilar; Fuery continuava a se queimar e explodir os aparelhos na esperança de arrumá-los e Breda continuava manchando a papelada que lhe dizia respeito com mortadela...

***

E mais uma semana começava com mais uma preguiçosa segunda-feira e Roy havia chegado atrasado como de costume, mas finalmente o dia estava acabando.

Já eram nove horas, desta vez da noite, quando o moreno caminhou lentamente até seu escritório. O uniforme ainda estava completamente amassado e torto, os cabelos penteados para... Bem, ainda não penteados. Sem nem mesmo olhar para a cara dos demais presentes ele se dirigiu a sua mesa e afundou-se mais uma vez em sua cadeira para dormir o que não havia dormido naquela manhã graças a Riza.

Ela não iria impedi-lo desta vez, já que depois de um dia inteiro pegando em seu pé, Roy tomara vergonha na cara para fazer seu trabalho. Não era tão interessante como a alquimia, mas com certeza a círculos de transmutação e chamas indo e vindo de todo lado perderam o encanto depois de Ishibal.

Ele não havia prestado muita, na verdade nenhuma atenção no que os subordinados estavam fazendo na sala até agora, mas como tudo voltava sempre para aquele terrível massacre em sua cabeça, e ele não iria jogar meses de terapia intensa no lixo só por causa de algumas memórias que costumavam ficar trancafiadas em um canto escuro e sinistro de seu cérebro, decidiu então abrir seus olhos e ver o porquê de tanto falatório em sua sala.

Notou que as mesas estavam todas juntas no centro da sala. Um tecido verde estendia-se sobre elas, e todos estavam sentados com cartas na mão.

— Desculpe garotos, dois pares.

As coisas ainda estavam meio embasadas e o cérebro de Roy demorou pra perceber que estavam jogando poker. A voz feminina que acabara de ganhar o jogo ressoava em seu cérebro que relutava em trabalhar, e Roy teve um _dejá vu _incrivelmente real da noite de domingo naquele cassino... A maldita ruiva havia ganhado dele todas as quinze vezes.

— Hey, tem espaço pra mais um? — perguntou, chacoalhando a cabeça para parecer mais acordado.

— Sempre. Afim de perder? — Desafiou Havoc.

— Vamos com calma, to meio sem grana hoje ok?

Alguns risinhos se formam e todos se calam ao som da voz de Riza:

— Agente vai jogar ou ficar rindo a toa?

A voz era severa, mas um sorriso malicioso se formava no canto de sua boca. As mãos remexiam frenética e habilmente um baralho vermelho.

— Não sabia que jogava tenente. — Disse Roy recebendo as cartas e as fichas a serem apostadas.

— Ta brincando? Ela ganhou todas as últimas três rodadas! — Breda não parecia nenhum pouco contente com a estimativa impressionante de vitorias de Riza.

— Pronto?

— Eu nasci pronto Hawkeye. Vou acabar com essa sua maré de sorte, você vai ver

Aquela batalha agora estava ficando pessoal. Ninguém podia duvidar de suas habilidades, Riza não estava com sorte, ela realmente sabia jogar; e iria mostrar a ele que sabia.

A mesa fica silenciosa, a ultima carta é distribuída, o jogo começa.

A medida em que as apostas sobem e as cartas são compradas ou descartadas, o nervosismo aparece, afinal, ninguém quer perder.

— To fora. — anuncia Fuery, emburrado.

Dez minutos de jogo. Sobraram quatro na mesa. E as apostas continuam a subir mais, mais e mais.

Havoc olha o relógio e percebe que o tempo praticamente parou enquanto jogavam, eram nove e meia.

— Fui, to com sono; não da pra jogar assim — Ele se levanta da mesa do jogo e ao pegar seu casaco percebe que mais alguém havia desistido.

— Agora somos só nós dois Hawkeye. Que tal aumentar as apostas?

Roy coloca as cartas na mesa e se joga para trás na cadeira. Havoc desiste de ir embora, curioso para ver no que aquilo vai dar.

— Continue coronel.

— Vamos fazer assim. Se você ganhar, tudo pronto da minha mesa todos os dias as duas horas da tarde, por um mês. A papelada toda.

— Porém... — Advinha a loira, sabendo que as condições de Roy nunca eram nem mesmo razoáveis.

— Se eu ganhar, eu te ensino a dançar tango. E nós vamos pro festival de dança da central no próximo domingo.

Abestalhada, Riza aceita as condições na mesma hora. Mesmo que ela perdesse, o que era praticamente impossível, Roy iria ter que lidar com ela pisando em seu pé até o final de semana, e ainda passar a maior vergonha em frente a muitas pessoas.

— Pegue a caneta. Straight Flush.

Roy olha para as cartas de Riza na mesa, parecendo espantado ou desapontado, mas o desapontamento se transforma em um profundo suspiro de satisfação.

— E você o salto alto Riza, por nós vamos dançar. — Roy vira a as cartas uma por uma em seqüência, fazendo a Riza desistir de seus planos para aquela semana, em que ela sonhava sair cedo do trabalho para ir para casa.

— Straight Royal Flush — Dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

A loira aperta os olhos e se afunda na cadeira não acreditando que realmente teria que aprender a dançar tango. Com Roy.

Tango.

Roy.

Duas palavras que ela nunca esperava colocar na mesma frase.

* * *

_Como é normal de minha parte eu vo pedir review né gente, please. Só sejam bonzinhos comigo :D_

_Mais um vez, mil desculpas pela demora TT_


	3. Terça Feira: Challenge

_Olá! Bom, esse cap fico relativamente mais curto mas em compensação a qualidade fico um poquinho melhor. Não deu pra postar antes porque eu nem tinha ele escrito e como eu viajei e quando voltei meu PC quebro, então esse foi o motivo da minha demora. Ah, um agradecimento especial a minha beta; sem ela esse cap nunca tria saido a tempo._

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

**Terça - Feira – Challenge**

* * *

Roy não se recordava da ultima vez que visitara aquele lugar, no entanto o que sobrara dessas memórias coincidia perfeitamente com o que via agora. Os últimos preparativos estavam sendo feitos, e ele sabia que as pessoas dali não eram as únicas com uma longa semana de trabalho pela frente. Mais difícil que assinar aprovações e, com toda certeza, bem mais divertido.

Riza estava ao seu lado ainda não entendendo muito do que acontecia.

Raras vezes Roy havia visto ela fora de seu habitual traje militar, e agora ela usava uma blusa preta, saia longa preta e um salto alto na mesma cor. Básico, mas perfeito.

— Para onde está me levando? — perguntou Riza ao ser conduzida entre os muitos corredores do Teatro Municipal de Central City.

— Acha mesmo que vamos poder ensaiar lá na frente? — Rebateu ele.

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

Ele não começaria a discutir com ela agora, não valia a pena. Apenas continuou guiando a subordinada até o porão. Quando chegaram, Roy acendeu as luzes, que mesmo fracas, revelavam a enorme sala ao redor.

— Pronta? — Perguntou encarando-a com uma expressão desafiadora.

— Eu nasci pronta, Mustang — Riza mantinha-se no mesmo tom. Um tom de desafio e confiança.

Na noite anterior, ao voltar para casa, ela estava uma pilha de nervos, martirizando-se por ter aceitado a aposta. Não se conformava com o fato de ter que ficar grudada ao corpo de Roy pelo resto da semana.

Ao acordar de manhã, já se conformara, e como a mulher forte que era, teria que conviver com os próprios erros. Enfiou-se nas roupas adequadas e teve uma surpresa ao ver que no horário combinado, Roy já estava a sua porta para levá-la ao teatro. Ao que parecia, ele sabia cumprir horários, só não o fazia por falta de vontade.

Ali estavam então os dois, sozinhos, no subsolo mal iluminado de um prédio antigo.

Ah, seria uma longa semana... Muito, muito longa.

— Sem musica? — Estranhou ela.

— Você precisa se acostumar com o estilo de dança primeiro, não adianta muito eu começar a te ensinar a coreografia se você não souber o básico.

A verdade era que Roy também não estava exatamente confortável com a situação. Era estranho demais... Estava claro que ela não mordia, mas parecia que a qualquer movimento brusco que ele fizesse acarretaria um desastre sem precedentes. Não era uma idéia de todo... errada.

Sem prolongar mais a espera, Roy puxou-a pelo braço posicionando-se perfeitamente e fazendo-a corar pela aproximação súbita.

— Podia ter avisado.

— Daí não ia ter graça. — Disse começando a guiá-la com os próprios passos.

A adaptação perfeita e rápida da loira à dança chamou a atenção dele, mas este não se ateve aos detalhes, e apenas continuou dançando, e encarando-a de uma maneira que a fazia corar cada vez mais.

Tango não era uma dança para se chamar de monótona, e muito menos quando se tratava de dançar com Riza, mas ele esperava que isso tivesse um efeito ainda maior nela. Ansiando em deixar as coisas mais interessantes, Roy começou a dificultar, fazendo o ritmo ficar mais rápido e a seqüência mais complexa.

Esquecendo completamente qualquer resquício de vergonha que ainda tinha e surpreendo-o ao adicionar, ela mesma, passos mais ousados a dança, Riza tomou aquilo como um desafio.

E era essa mesma sensação de desafio que motivava os dois a seguir em frente a partir daquele momento. Os passos de um eram apenas um convite a um movimento mais ousado do outro.

A euforia tomava conta de seus corpos, não deixando que ambos pensassem no que faziam. Deixando-se levar dessa maneira, não só a dança, mais a presença dos dois ali, passou a ser um jogo de sedução.

Já dizia o ditado que tudo que é bom duro pouco, e antes que as coisas pudessem se complicar mais para seu lado, Riza recuperou o bom-senso e afastou-se de Roy ofegante, sem tirar por um segundo os olhos dos dele.

— Não me disse que dançava tango. — Disse Roy também ofegante, percebendo que havia realmente tornado as coisas interessantes.

— Você não sabe nem metade de quem eu sou, Roy. — Alegou, ao sentar-se em um das cadeiras que havia espalhadas pelo porão, desviando finalmente o olhar do dele.

Os dois se perguntavam o que exatamente havia acontecido, e mesmo sem saber o que, era impossível ignorar que _algo_ havia realmente acontecido.

Ao recuperar o fôlego que na verdade nunca havia perdido, Riza levantou-se da cadeira. Percebeu que a euforia e um desejo esquisito ficavam cada vez mais fortes à medida que ela chegava mais perto dele. Não iria permitir outro deslize, não podia se dar esse luxo, não com Roy. Ele era esperto demais para saber aproveitar essas brechas dela.

Mas ao contrario do que Riza pensava, ele não tinha nem percebido o seu deslize. Ainda estava completamente atônito com o rumo que os próprios sentimentos e pensamentos tomaram... Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, tão... _Droga_, pensou ao perceber exatamente o que havia ocorrido.

— Vamos? — Indagou ela a sua frente, percebendo o olhar distante dele.

— É, vamos...

Depois do ultimo susto nenhum deles se atrevia a chegar perto demais, e os movimentos eram extremamente calculados para que nada saísse de controle, mas o que era uma dança tão provocante perdera um pouco do encanto assim que eles recuperaram o foco. De qualquer forma, se iam a algum lugar, não importava muito aonde; já que iriam até aos confins do mundo se fosse para lá que o tango os levasse.

* * *

_Como sempre, eu vo pedir reviwes, mesmo porque eu realmente presciso saber o que vocês queridos leitores estão achando. Por isso comentem, deêm ideas, critiquem... A fic sou eu que escrevo, mas é para vocês._

_Bjão, até o próximo capítulo. (que saira mais cedo, garanto.)_


	4. Quarta Feira: Trust

_Boooa tarde ^^ Aqui vou eu com mais um capitulo dessa fic loca /o/ Saiu mais rapido e maior O:_

_Gente será que eu to finalmente aprendendo a escrever? Quem sabe... Anyways, vamos ao chap /o/_

* * *

**Quarta-feira – Trust**

* * *

— Pela milionésima vez, Eu. Estou. Bem! — Disse Riza, levantando-se e voltando ao encontro de Roy.

Aquilo já estava começando a ficar muito chato, mas ela sabia que era apenas a maneira dele de mostrar que se importava. Sinceramente, ele poderia se importar de um jeito menos insistente.

— Tem certeza que está bem?

Dessa vez a pergunta foi somente para deixá-la irritada. Um passatempo que Roy cultivava desde que se conheceram há... talvez dez anos? Desde a adolescência, Roy passava o tempo que tinha sobrando dos estudos irritando a filha do professor. Quando perguntavam se ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer, a resposta imediata era negativa. As reações da loira eram impagáveis, nada podia ser melhor que aquilo.

Agora ele via como estava errado.

— Ok, tudo de novo. — Posicionando-se juntamente a Riza ele sentia que iriam errar novamente.

Se existiam muitas palavras para expressar o que sentia ali e agora, a coisa certa a fazer era ficar em silêncio.

Passos que iam da esquerda para a direita, rápidos, provocantes. Num momento Riza chegava perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir o calor de sua pele, mas no próximo, já estava longe o bastante para fazê-lo ansiar pela próxima aproximação.

Sentia-se atraído por ela, e isso não era novidade nenhuma, para nenhum dos dois. Mas tinha alguma coisa errada.

Começava a achar que ganhar aquele jogo não fora uma idéia assim tão boa.

A coreografia acompanhava perfeitamente o ritmo da musica, e as duas coisas juntas bagunçavam a mente dele; cada vez mais perdendo o foco, transferindo-o da dança para ela.

Agora com as costas dela coladas em seu peito ele percebia a respiração dela tão pesada quanto a dele; o rosto grudado ao dela permitia sentir a tensão em seu maxilar... Sentiu-se começar a suar.

Era demais para ele, mas se havia muitas opções sobre o que fazer, o melhor era apenas ignorar; o problema é que ele ignorou a coisa errada.

As mãos começavam a perigosamente dar a volta na cintura dela.

— Roy, qual o problema?

— Você... - Respondeu engolindo em seco.

Ele respirou fundo, e soltou-se dela não antes da ultima besteira do dia, beijar seu pescoço.

Para sorte dele, Riza estava intrigada demais com a resposta esquisita a sua pergunta para que pudesse notar os lábios leves dele rapidamente tocando sua pele; normalmente ele era o problema das coisas, não ela. Aquilo não tinha sentido nenhum.

Roy saiu tropeçando nos próprios pés até a porta, procurando a maior distancia possível da subordinada. Quando perguntado para onde ia, apenas respondeu que estava com fome.

Era meio-dia, e eles haviam passado a manhã inteira tentando ensaiar sem nem mesmo conseguir chegar ao meio da coreografia. Alguém errava, alguém se exaltava, mas nunca ninguém fazia a coisa certa.

Saindo do teatro o sol brilhava intensamente, mas o frio era de congelar os ossos. Como o cavalheiro gentil que era, Roy não hesitou em colocar o próprio casaco nos ombros de Riza, que apesar de todos os protestos não conseguia convencê-lo de que estava sem frio.

— Aonde quer comer? Eu pago... — Disse com um sorriso impulsivo.

Qual era o problema dele afinal? Erm... Talvez nenhum? Ela deu-se conta de que nunca tinha passado tanto tempo com Roy como civil. Roy podia não saber de metade de sua vida, mas fora o fato de que ele tinha dormido com metade da cidade, ela também não sabia muita coisa dele. Ficou pasma com a descoberta, afinal, convivera anos com ele e não sabia nem mesmo qual era sua cor favorita.

— Já que é _você_ que vai pagar, eu quero ir ao lugar mais caro do bairro.- disse olhando para ele com um cara de _lady Riza_, a Riza sofisticada, exigente e de certa forma chata, que ela sabia ser de vez em quando.

— Você não tem dó nem piedade de mim, não é? — Apesar de a frase parecer séria ele ainda sorria, estranhando um pouco as reações nada convencionais dela.

— Nenhuma. Ah... Qual é a sua cor favorita?

— Verde, eu acho... E a sua?

Se ela havia começado aquele papo então o que fazer se não continuar? Era bom saber que ela não se sentia como um peixe fora d'água perto dele. Ou era pelo menos isso que ela transpassava... Ou isso era só um modo de não preocupa-lo? Nunca conseguia saber se ela estava realmente pensando! Estava até suspeitando da possibilidade dela ter o deixado ganhar aquele jogo.

— Azul... Nunca gostei de rosa, sabe? — Essa falta de informação sobre ele dava uma sensação péssima. Sem um 'porque' aparente, mas dava.

De qualquer forma era divertido. Perguntas simples às vezes tinham as respostas mais absurdas, e as perguntas que pareciam mais absurdas tinham respostas mais absurdas ainda. Pareciam dispostos a dar os detalhes mais sórdidos de sua vida um para o outro. Inegavelmente a confiança que havia entre os dois ultrapassava os limites do bom senso.

— Não pode estar falando sério... — Roy se mostrava cético perante a ultima informação.

— Pois estou. — Disse ela rindo.

— Ainda não acredito nisso.

Riza gargalhava diante da reação exagerada dele, e ele se sentia lisonjeado de arrancar essas demonstrações de felicidade de alguém que raramente lhe dirigia um sorriso. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele dia em que havia chegado atrasado num dia critico do treinamento. Hawkeye-sensei estava correndo todos os cantos da casa a sua procura para lhe dar uma bronca, e tentando se esconder ele entrou num quarto qualquer da casa, sem perceber que era o de Riza. O humor dela não estava dos melhores, e assim que ela o viu, começou a gritar dizendo que havia achado Roy. Ele calou a boca da menina com sua própria.

O pai da menina abriu a porta a tempo de pegar os dois se beijando, e Roy acabou levando duas broncas naquele dia.

— É sério, aquele foi meu primeiro beijo. Por que esse ceticismo todo?

— Não sei... Só me pegou um pouco de surpresa.

Nunca em toda a vida Riza pensou em ter uma conversa tão normal assim com ele. O maldito tango estava deixando ela à vontade, e isso podia ter conseqüências seriíssimas quando as coisas voltassem ao normal. Apesar de não ser o mais comum, era uma situação confortável, e aquilo a deixava cada vez mais desconfortável. E por que esses paradoxos tinham que ser tão freqüentes em sua vida? Deixava tudo mais complicado...

Alguns chamariam de trivial, mas o assunto tratado pelos dois era da mais suma importância. Talvez nunca fosse aplicado em nenhum lugar o conhecimento ali obtido; e mesmo assim tudo parecia muito interessante.

Uma hora e meia se passou, e entre mais perguntas e exclamações ou risadas, a conversa envolvente desligou os dois de todo o mundo ao redor. Esqueceram-se completamente de comer (o que só lhes foi fazer falta ao final do dia), e ao perceberem que estava passando da hora, voltaram para o teatro.

Ao entrarem pela porta, a primeira coisa a ser notada foi a falta de almas vivas presentes. O teatro estava completamente vazio, embora estivesse cheio de gente assim que eles saíram para almoçar.

_O pessoal do backstage é rápido..._

O cenário estava completo montado e tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Não houve hesitação nenhuma, e quando Roy perguntou se ela gostaria de sair do porão um pouco, a resposta imediata foi 'sim'.

Em pouco tempo já estavam em cima do palco, mas sem coragem nenhum de começar a dançar. O efeito das ultimas tentativas falhas de completar a coreografia ainda assombravam um pouco a mente de ambos.

— Ok, vamos tentar não errar tanto dessa vez...

Passo, passo, passo, giro... É, até que estava indo tudo bem.

Roy não se sentia mais tão enlouquecido pela proximidade, e Riza já não fazia tanto esforço para resistir aos próprios impulsos de agarrá-lo. Finalmente conseguiam olhar nos olhos um do outro sem correr nenhum risco.

Pensamentos agora mais limpos resultavam numa dança completamente diferente da que tinham. Os gestos que antes eram tão frios (e que mesmo frio despertavam calores nos dançarinos) agora voltavam a ser vibrantes e elegantes, mas sem fazê-los perder a cabeça. Não era mais tão torturante, era na verdade divertido.

Sentindo que agora não precisavam ser tão contido, sair da coreografia apenas para brincar um pouco e ver até onde iam parecia fácil. Voltaram aos passos mais ousados do dia anterior, ainda não entendendo por que exatamente se sentiam mais livres para poder executá-los.

A perna de Riza subia pela dele enquanto a mesma, completamente entregue aos braços dele, mordia os lábios para não deixar escapar um sorriso de satisfação. Roy sentia suas mãos mais firmes sobre o corpo perfeito dela não hesitando em momento algum; seus olhos tinham um brilho malicioso.

— Roy... — 'Shh' respondeu aquele que pela segunda vez no dia estava com os lábios em seu pescoço.

— R-hmm... — As palavras não saiam de maneira nenhuma, por mais que o que ela tinha a dizer fosse importante. A boca dele em seu pescoço tirava seu fôlego completamente, provavelmente mais do que se estivessem por cima de sua própria boca. Não se importava com isso, na verdade acabara de perceber que gostava. Confiar nele daquela maneira não tinha problema, mas havia confiado demais em si mesma; e isso não era bom.

O grande problema de tudo isso era que a marcação na qual estavam acostumados era completamente diferente da que seria utilizada no palco, e não tendo isso em mente a aproximação da borda foi fatal (?). Em um segundo Roy tinha Riza nos braços, e 'poof'. No outro ela estava estatelada no chão abaixo dele.

— Estou bem, antes que pergunte.

As risadas de ambos não se continham, mas assim que Riza levantou-se do chão, depois de cair pela terceira vez no dia, elas quase se transformaram em lágrimas.

Somente os movimentos rápidos de Roy não permitiram que ela caísse novamente.

— O que foi? — Perguntou ele, preocupado, apoiando o corpo dela em seu próprio.

— Nada. Eu só quebrei o salto. — Ela desviava o rosto da visão dele impedindo-o de ver sua expressão de dor.

Sem dizer uma palavra ele apenas gentilmente puxou o rosto dela para ver se havia alguma verdade ali.

— E talvez o tornoze- ah!

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em dizer alguma coisa se viu aninhada no colo dele e sendo carregada para um hospital.

— Não precisa me levar, eu consigo andar ok?

— Você mal consegue ficar em pé!

— Consi-

— Por favor... — Disse elevando o tom de sua voz e olhando para ela. — Você salva minha vida pelo menos três vezes por dia. Deixe-me fazer algo por você uma vez na vida... Por favor...

Ela desvia o olhar do dele novamente apenas para não deixar de parecer forte e um "Você já fez tanto por mim..." sai num sussurro. Ele, no entanto, não foi capaz de ouvir.

As palavras foram ditas apenas para ela mesma.

*

Ainda sendo carregada por Roy, ela não conseguia acertar o buraco da fechadura da porta de sua casa.

— Será que dá pra me colocar no chão?

— Não.

Riza rolou os olhos e continuou a brigar com as chaves até que a porta da casa foi aberta com certa dificuldade. Ela da uma reparada no estado atual dos dois.

— Parece até que somos casados.

Roy colocou-a no sofá mais próximo. Não era exatamente pesada, mas ele havia começado a se cansar depois da vigésima quadra.

— _Somos_ casados... — Disse com um olhar maroto ao sentar-se ao seu lado.

— _Não me lembre disso_. –– Riza sibilou.

A expressão dela não era nem de longe séria, mas o assunto ainda era um tabu e ele preferiu não desenterrar certas lembranças. Ele também preferia não lembrar daquela noite em especial, mas as imagens vinham inconscientemente e ele não podia fazer nada a respeito.

Um primeiro beijo, um casamento... Os dois tinham muito mais história juntos do que imaginavam, e por mais que fosse difícil para ele aceitar, estava inegável e perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

Não era só uma atração, não era somente desejo...

— Bom, é melhor eu ir antes que fique tarde demais. – ele já se levantava.

— O que acha de... ficar aqui comigo essa noite?

... Mas mesmo assim ele não sabia como responder essa pergunta.

* * *

_Não preciso pedir mais neah? todo mundo já sabe que tem que dixar review pra essa menina carente aqui ^^" Até o proximo chap pessoal /o/ possivelmente ele saira no domingo que vem. kisssu_


	5. Quinta Feira: Carpe Diem

_O capitulo ficou meno que o ultimo, adimito. Mas é só pra dar um suspense... O proximo vai ser inevitavelmente maior, mas vocês vão ter que aguentar a minha demorada evolução literaria =D_

* * *

**Quinta-Feira – Carpe ****Diem**

* * *

Riza acordou e para a própria surpresa encontrou-se dormindo com muita comodidade sobre o peito de Roy. Sua cabeça estava encostada na base de seu pescoço e seu corpo jogado sobre o dele. Demorou-se a perceber o porquê daquilo, mas logo se lembrou que enquanto viravam a noite acordados, ela não estava tão acordada assim e acabou deitada no colo dele, com sono demais para se importar.

Ao acordar pela manha o efeito hipnótico do sono já havia passado, entretanto antes que pudesse ficar vermelha, a curiosidade tomou o lugar da vergonha. Precisava descobrir como _ele_ iria reagir a isso.

Não demorou muito para que ele acordasse e a resposta para aquela pergunta viesse causando milhões de outras.

— Hawkeye... Haw- Riza, acorde... — O coração dele batia forte e descompassado, e ela continuava a fingir um sono profundo — Riza...

Ele soltou um risinho e suspirou profundamente, desistindo de acordá-la. Uma de suas mãos subiu ao rosto dela e a outra foi posicionada sobre suas costas, acariciando seu corpo com delicadeza.

_Irônico_, foi a única coisa fazendo sentido que ela conseguia achar em sua mente.

O calor de seu abraço parecia o suficiente para proteger ela do frio que fazia naquela manhã. Aos poucos parou de lutar contra os calafrios que teimavam em correr pelo seu corpo, deixando-se relaxar... Que mal havia? _Muitos_, pensou,_ ah, dane-se..._

A situação fica agradável daquele jeito por certo tempo, enquanto ninguém fazia nada além de simplesmente aproveitar o momento, até que a loira subitamente levantou-se, correndo para seu quarto com a maior velocidade que seus pés permitiam, deixando Roy tonto.

Agora, na frente do espelho em sua suíte, Riza ainda sentia os braços dele envolta de si, e perguntava-se o que diabos havia acontecido afinal, sabendo exatamente qual era a resposta. Mantinha as mãos no rosto e a cabeça abaixada, mas continuava sentindo que sorria. Mesmo assim não tinha que ver a prova de sua felicidade... É claro que é bom estar feliz, mas isso não quer dizer que ela _podia_ estar feliz com aquilo.

— Calma garota... Ele-é-seu-chefe — sussurrava para si mesma até convencer a si mesma do que dizia. — Não faça besteiras.

Aquilo era de certa forma uma injustiça. Ela fazia o possível para que os dois não se metessem em mais encrenca, e ele se divertia beijando seu pescoço a hora que bem queria! Já tinham problemas o bastante com aquela droga daquela história de casamento e agora aquilo...

Enquanto isso ele ainda estava deitado no sofá, sem entender nada, mas aceitando a situação até que muito bem. A maior parte daquela facilidade em não se importar com as ações súbitas dela vinha dos anos de convivência; além do mais, sempre que Riza o fazia sorrir, ela normalmente fazia com que ele quisesse chorar no momento seguinte... Havia aprendido essa lição depois do que aconteceu em Las Vegas¹: a noite das noites, e a besteira das besteiras; pouca coisa _não_ havia acontecido naquele dia.

E definitivamente não era a hora para pensar naquilo.

Levantou-se do sofá e sentiu que suas costas doíam, e muito. _Troca equivalente..._ Tudo bem, havia valido a pena... Se contasse a alguém que passara a noite com Riza Hawkeye ninguém acreditaria... Tudo bem! Nem ele estava acreditando naquilo.

Tudo bem, estava tudo completamente bem! Maravilhosamente bem! Nada podia estragar aquele dia. Mas com certeza, alguma coisa iria melhorar...

Sempre se pode melhorar.

*

Riza voltou para a sala vestindo basicamente o que vestira no primeiro dia de ensaio, mas dessa vez a blusa social tinha alguns botões abertos num decote, e a saia possuía um corte lateral, que permitia uma visão que Roy preferia não ter das coxas da subordinada.

_Ai, merda..._

— Estava pensando... — Começou ele.

— Fato: sempre que você começa a pensar demais, sobra pra mim.

Roy apenas ignorou o comentário, pois sabia que era a mais pura verdade. A pior coisa que normalmente fazia na presença dela era ser sensato. De fato era uma estupidez para um cara tão impulsivo.

— Se você me disser que tem um vestido apropriado para a apresentação eu vou realmente estranhar a sua presença aqui — _vestida dessa maneira, depois de ter acordado nos meus braços..._ —, e provavelmente pensar que eu ainda estou dormindo. Então, por favor, me diga que não tem um.

— É, sempre sobra pra mim; e não, não tenho um vestido. O que tem mente?

Roy deu um sorriso de _Cheshire Cat_², coisa que estava longe de agradar a loira. E quando ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas ela decifrou o que exatamente ele queria fazer.

— Nem pense nisso. — disse antes que ele pudesse usar algum argumento para convencê-la...

— Por favor? — Seu rosto tomou a mais falsa das expressões de tristeza.

Riza suspirou profundamente.

— Eu sei que eu vou me arrepender profundamente disso depois...

— Prometo que não. — A voz dele tornou-se séria, mas com uma pitada de humor indecifrável que chegava ao ponto de fazê-la acreditar naquilo.

O desconforto que antes tinha ao estar com ele havia sumido completamente, mesmo porque ela acabara de perceber que Roy era _muito_ mais confortável que o mais macio dos travesseiros...

Depois de um café da manhã basicamente calmo, seguiram para uma loja em que pudessem comprar um vestido para Riza. Ele, é claro, insistia em pagar o preço que fosse necessário, e ela se recusava a deixá-lo fazer isso.

— A idéia do tango foi minha, então a responsabilidade também é.

Riza se mostrou divertida pela sentença sem sentido do moreno:

— Desde quando você é responsável?

Ele preferia não responder a esta pergunta.

— Se você vai ser chata eu vou ser também. — Disse com um olhar desafiador — Hierarquia: sou seu chefe, faça o que eu mandar.

Roy não precisava chegar a esse ponto, mas ele adorava a sensação de poder que tinha sobre ela; o que só era possível usando a hierarquia.

Ela o dominava a hora que quisesse dando apenas um sorriso, que eram cada vez mais freqüentes.

Entre risos e piadas sem graça nenhum dos dois viu quando finalmente chegaram a seu destino.

E chegando lá, cada vez mais Riza ficava desconfiada do porque ele fazia tanta questão de pagar-lhe aquele vestido. O porquê de ter aceitado que ele fizesse aquilo também era um mistério.

— Ah, e como eu vou pagar, eu escolho.

Estava ali a explicação. Ele realmente não demorava muito em responder as perguntas que ela não fazia; mas quando ela decidia indagar algo, ele simplesmente ignorava. Realmente irritante.

— Não, isso não vai acontecer. Que tal um acordo?

— Eu escolho três que eu ache mais bonito e você pega o que achar melhor. E _não_ olhe a etiqueta! Eu me preocupo com isso. — Disse no tom de alguém que explica instruções a serem seguidas. Aparentemente ele já esperava que ela não aceitasse os termos iniciais.

— Fechado. — Aceitou já que aparentemente não tinha muitas escolhas.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois, Roy tinha acabado de dar trinta voltas na loja e voltava com as três peças na mão.

— Você demora mais que _eu_ para escolher roupas, Mustang.

Riza já estava completamente irritada com ele depois de tanto tempo morrendo de medo das escolhas malucas que aquele coronel pervertido faria, mas ao examinar as peças chegou à conclusão de que podia ser pior.

Trancou-se no provador sem ouvir o que ele estava dizendo, tentando dizer ou sem mesmo saber se ela estava apenas imaginando que ele dizia algo.

Descartou o primeiro vestido ao primeiro olhar, percebendo que as costas eram abertas. E embora ele fosse realmente lindo, não era algo que ela pudesse usar graças às malditas inscrições em suas costas.

Não se deu ao trabalho de olhar o terceiro assim que notou o vestido vermelho sangue em seda que tinha em mãos...

A mente rápida de Roy formava mil e uma idéias de como aquilo poderia transformar o dia perfeito em um perfeito desastre, mas assim que ela abriu a porta fazendo uma pose sexy e vestindo o único vestido que achava que ela nunca usaria; ele não sabia o que fazer.

Era um completo babaca, um adolescente apaixonado que achava que sabia das coisas e, na verdade, não sabia de absolutamente nada.

Aquele rosto embasbacado foi captado pela loira. E era bom ver ele daquela forma, completamente bobo, sem palavras. Era bom ver aquele sorriso sincero e aqueles olhos negros brilhando ao olhar para ela. Era igualmente bom sentir-se ficar quente quando seus olhares se encontravam como acontecia agora.

O tempo parava, nada mais fazia sentido nem tinha que fazer. Apenas aquele bobão olhado para ela era o suficiente para lhe fazer sorrir e ganhar um sorriso em troca.

Era impossível não ficar feliz perto dele, por mais que Riza tentasse.

* * *

_[1] Ignorem o fato de que Las Vegas não existe no mundo de FMA... Apenas relevem,já que se for partir desse ponto, sem argentina, sem tango...  
[2] Cheshire Cat: O gato da alice, aquele com sorrisão malefico mesmo. *amor naquele bicho*_

_Review, reviwe, reviwe //o não sejam timidos xD_


	6. Sexta Feira: Perfection

_Ache que o capitulo ia ficar maior, mas aparentemente ficou menor =X *pessoaquetemproblemasemescrevercoisagrande* De qualquer forma acho que esse capitulo vai responder perguntas... e é claro formar outras - risos- Bom, espero que gostem ^^  
Chantangem: proximo cap só quando o pessoal resolver deixar review mesmo! quando tiver umas 36 eu posto =X_

* * *

**Sexta-Feira - ****Perfection**

Ok, a idéia do vestido não foi exatamente genial, e Roy não queria nem saber como conseguiria dançar no festival com ela vestida daquele jeito e... Enfim, ele tinha problemas. Ele sempre teve problemas, mas agora ele tinha o maior deles. Tentava não pensar nisso e se concentrar na dança.

Haviam finalmente se acostumado com a presença um do outro, e não cometiam mais deslizes, embora a vontade fosse muita. Se antes era uma brincadeira, agora percebiam que tinham que levar a sério se quisessem ter algo para apresentar no festival.

Tiravam coisas, testavam outras, mudavam passos e posições até acharem algo que fosse bom para a apresentação. Agora quase completavam a coreografia nova sem muita dificuldade, e depois de tanto tempo os erros começavam a ficar menos freqüentes.

Aos poucos, a repetição da coreografia foi juntando curiosos ao redor do palco, e em certo tempo uma quantidade considerável de pessoas tentava descobrir o que aqueles olhares e sussurros trocados entre os dançarinos significavam.

Voltando a si, ao ver a quantidade de pessoas prestando atenção nela, Riza levou um susto, errando o passo e sendo salva de um tombo pelo sempre ágil parceiro. Sentiu-se ficar escarlate, perdendo completamente a pose. Torcia para que não houvesse ninguém que a conhecesse ali, já que não era sempre que alguém via Riza de decote e com uma saia tão ousada.

— Acho que... — Começou ela.

— Pausa?

— Sim.

Desceram do palco pela lateral, ignorando a pequena multidão formada pela dança deles, quando uma garota inegavelmente bonita esbarrou em Roy, e quase o convenceu de que foi sem querer. Algo nela não agradava a loira.

— Desculpe... — Disse a garota sorrindo — Ah, e você dança realmente bem.

A cordialidade da morena claramente tinha segundas intenções, mas Roy fingia que não percebia, e Riza que não se importava; mas começava a se sentir angustiada já que não fazia parte de seus planos para a semana ter uma garota dando em cima do Coronel de modo tão descarado.

— Sério? Faz tempo que eu não treino... — Mentiu ele, percebendo a chance de ganhar uma garota e ainda deixar a parceira irritada. Sorriu para a moça de forma encantadora, e logo sentiu a mão de Riza em seu pulso.

Riza agora não conseguia mais encarar a garota, tampouco Roy. Somente olhava para o chão, não entendendo aquela raiva súbita de alguém que mal conhecia; apertava o braço dele o mais forte que podia.

— Sabe... — começou ela depois de contemplar longamente o semblante charmoso do moreno. — Eu sempre quis dançar tango. Será que não poderia me ensinar?

Instintivamente a loira cravou as unhas no braço de Roy com força o suficiente para que ele percebesse seu incomodo. Ele estar com outras mulheres nunca agradou a Riza, mas não neste ponto...

— Desculpe, mas... Sabe, minha esposa é meio ciumenta. Não creio que ela vá gostar. — Disse ele tranqüilizando Riza.

— Ah... — A expressão da garota era de certa decepção, mas conformação. — Se um dia ela te liberar, me avise, eu fico por aqui quase todos os dias.

Se despedindo brevemente a garota saiu da vista deles tão rápido quanto entrou, deixando apenas um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois.

Não ousavam se olhar com medo do que poderia ser encontrado no olhar do outro; não falavam nada apenas por não saber o que dizer, e Riza ficava cada vez mais vermelha, mordendo os lábios enquanto tentava entender por que raios havia feito aquilo.

Depois do minuto mais longo de sua vida, Roy decide que seu braço realmente estava doendo.

— Lizzie, pode me soltar agora...

Riza se surpreendeu ao ouvir o apelido saindo da boca dele.

Da última vez que o ouviu, os dois estavam completamente bêbados, num hotel perdido em algum cantinho escondido do resto de Las Vegas...

"_Sabe que eu te amo não é, Lizzie?"_

"_Claro Roy, eu finjo que acredito e você finge que fala a verdade..."_

"_Hey, é serio..."_

"_Vamos, cala a boca e me dá outro beijo!"_

— Vamos Roy, mais uma vez... — Disse ela finalmente, com a voz segura. Segura demais... — Já é sexta-feira e não conseguimos completar a coreografia direito!

Ambos estavam realmente detestando aquela situação, mas ninguém dizia nada apenas para não deixá-la pior. A loira parecia não se importar, mas não era aconselhável confiar no que ela demonstrava.

Havia muito mais verdade por trás dos fatos naquela mulher.

— Riza...

— _Roy_, não é só porque aparentemente gostamos, e muito, um do outro que vamos ficar juntos não é? — Disse olhando para ele de um jeito quase profissional, de modo a não deixar nenhuma brecha que ele pudesse aproveitar.

— É só a segunda vez que acontece, não acha que-

— Não acho nada; vamos só continuar treinando e tudo vai acabar assim que descermos do palco no domingo.

Soltou o braço dele e voltou para o palco, não antes de ter seu próprio braço preso; movimento esse que possibilitou a ela lembrar com clareza, apesar do teor altíssimo de álcool em seu sangue naquela noite, do casamento rápido e improvisado.

Lembrava-se do sorriso no próprio rosto, do abraço dele, lembrava-se das mãos dele tirando delicadamente o vestido branco de seu corpo...

— Não dá para desistir de tudo por um minutinho só e me escutar?

— Já fiz isso e foi uma péssima idéia. Acho que aprendi com os erros... — A voz estava que estava sempre em tom sério era ao mesmo tempo amigável, e ela olhava para ele sem hesitação.

Puxou ele para o palco e logo estavam dançando novamente. Ambos sabiam que aquele assunto jamais deveria ser ou ter sido desenterrado, então apenas evitaram-no concentrando-se o máximo possível em terminar a dança.

O resto dos subordinados de Roy agora passava pela porta e todos se aproximavam curiosamente do palco para ver melhor a seqüência na qual ele e Riza estavam entregues. Não puderam deixar de estranhar a cena, e principalmente a aparência de Hawkeye.

Só podiam ser escutados os passos dos dois no palco, e logo somente a respiração ofegante dos mesmos.

— Com...completamos Roy! — Disse Riza ainda sendo segurada por ele na posição final da coreografia.

— Pare de fazer o que tem que fazer e faça o que quer...

Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida, no lugar de palavras os dois apenas começavam a se aproximar lentamente. Seus lábios quase se tocaram, mas antes que isso pudesse realmente acontecer o barulho dos aplausos desviou a atenção dos dois.

No meio das muitas pessoas que ainda assistiam o ensaio, três estavam pasmas, e entre as três um loiro parecia estar bem triste.

Perante aos aplausos dos que assistiam, os dançarinos se separaram, e Roy amaldiçoava as pessoas a sua volta pela interrupção.

— Fomos tão bons assim? — Sussurrou Riza para o moreno.

— _Somos perfeitos juntos. _­— Foi sua resposta.

* * *

_Qualquer duvida, critica, sugestão, ou até mesmo pra dizer um oi, deixa review ^^  
__kissu, jaa nee ^^_

_MidnightS_


	7. Sábado: Little Secrets

_UHUUUUUUUUUU Eusoulerda /o/ É pessoal, o capitulo demorou pra ser postado por que não estava escrito. A verdade é que eu realmente não esperava ter as reviews tão rqapido, e eu fui vijar, tinha coisa da escol pra fazer... Enfim; não saiu mais cedo por que não teve como._

_Mas aquil esta um dos meus mini-capitulos... eu sou incapaz de escrever algo com mais de 1000 palavras, peço desculpas ^^' Ah, e eu juro que na proxima fic eu deixo um ou dois capooitulos de folga, assim eles saem mais rapido xD~_

_kiss, enjoy, and review ^^_

* * *

**Sábado – Little Secrets**

* * *

**[****Flashback****]**

— _O que está fazendo aqui ainda? — disse ela o mais rudemente possível. Tentando inutilmente abrir a porta de casa. Ao que parecia teria que trocar aquela fechadura._

— _Para com isso._

— _Isso o que? Ah, sai daqui..._

_O mundo conspirava contra a loira naquele dia! Como se já não bastasse ela ter quase beijado-o na frente de todos e agora a bendita porta se recusava a abrir._

_Chutou-a com todas as suas forças, e ela abriu; mas pareceu chutá-la de volta, por que doeu._

_Roy, é claro, não conteve uma gargalhada._

— _Ai... Só você Lizzie._

— _Não me chame assim. — Riza comemorava internamente a vitória contra aquela porta dos infernos... A violência realmente era uma boa escolha em certos casos, mas esperava não ter que usa-la contra Roy._

— _Sou seu chefe, sua vida; te chamo do que quiser._

— _Golpe ba-_

_A frase foi interrompida pela própria Riza ao receber um abraço do moreno._

— _Não precisa ser assim... Não seja tão fria, por favor._

_Ela odiava quando ele era educado! Era só ele dizer 'por favor' e ela fazia automaticamente o que ele pedia._

_Abraçou-o em resposta ao seu pedido, suspirando por mais uma vez fazer suas vontades._

— _Assim vou ficar mimado — Disse ele se afastando somente o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos, e Riza dessa vez não resistiu em beijá-lo. _

**[Fim**** do flashback****]**

Riza havia passado uma boa parte da madrugada tentando descobrir se ter beijado ele foi um erro. Mas quando se deu conta de que já havia feito coisas piores e não se arrependido depois, fechou os olhos e dormiu rapidamente.

Acordou algumas horas depois com um incrível bom humor e já sabia exatamente da onde toda aquela felicidade vinha. Aparentemente toda vez que acordava de bem com a vida, Mustang tinha algo a ver com tal humor.

Era estranho, mas ela tinha que admitir que sua vida girava em torno dele. Um cara um tanto quando irresponsável, mulherengo e insistente até a alma. Só uma estranhisse superava essa, e era o fato dela gostar disso.

Mas não iria deixar ele se sair assim tão fácil. Há dias tentava pensar em uma vingança que realmente fizesse efeito. E já que nunca mais conseguiria dizer "não" a ele, ela teria que faze-lo implorar pelo "sim" antes de dize-lo. Pegou o telefone e discou rapidamente um número que já sabia de cor. Deu o recado e sorriu largamente sabendo que o moreno pagaria por seus atrevimentos naquele dia.

Assim que o relógio mostrou sete horas nos ponteiros ela ouviu a campinha tocar, sabendo que era o Sr. Agora-eu-sou-pontual que vinha todos os dias naquele horário, e para sua surpresa ao abrir a porta encontrou o mesmo com uma rosa vermelha na boca.

— Uma flor para o amor da minha vida... — Disse tirando a rosa dos lábios e se abaixando em reverencia perante a loira.

Riza não sabia se ria ou desmaiava, então somente assumiu uma posição indiferente. Agradeceu pegando a flor de sua mão e andou para a calçada de forma a passar perto dele o suficiente para que a saia roçasse seu rosto.

Roy mordeu os lábios, descobrindo que A) Riza tinha um lado maligno sexy, e B) Esse mesmo lado deixava-o completamente louco; duas das coisas que ele nunca em sua vida tinha imaginado, mas que gostava e não gostava ao mesmo tempo.

Levantou-se de sua reverencia para seguir a loira, e algo no olhar dela não o agradava. Algo lhe dizia que seria um dia difícil, mas que no final iria acabar gostando, e por mais que ele quisesse acreditar naquilo ainda achava que acabaria somente não gostando.

Andaram em silencio até o teatro, o que não era algo normal, a caminhada de dez minutos normalmente era feita entre risadas e piadas de escritório que somente eles entendiam. O semblante risonho da loira agora mostrava uma expressão misteriosa que ele preferia não desvendar.

Ao chegarem ao teatro Roy teve a primeira surpresa do dia.

— Bom dia coronel — Disse uma voz conhecida. O moreno olhou para Riza que agora tinha um sorriso de soslaio definitivamente mal. — A tenente nos convidou para assistir o ensaio de hoje.

— Você não presta minha loirinha... — Sussurrou ele pegando-a pela cintura e levando-a ao palco.

— Boa sorte — Sussurrou de volta.

Aparentemente era exatamente disso que iria precisar.

— O que... Foi algo que eu disse Havoc? — Perguntou Fuery para o loiro ao seu lado.

— É, foi... — Respondeu sem restar atenção na pergunta. Ainda não tinha certeza do que acabara de ouvir. O coronel teria realmente chamado Hawkeye de "_minha_ loirinha"? _M-I-N-H-A?!_

Não. Estava pirando, era só isso. Mal havia ouvido o resto da frase de tão baixo que ele disse, só podia estar enganado.

Enquanto Havoc entrava em crise pela frase o resto da turma se concentrava naqueles em cima do palco. Roy apertou o botão do controle remoto e a música começou a tocar.

O rosto de sua mais nova futura namorada (era o que ele esperava) estava radiantemente lindo, e ele se atrapalhou pela primeira vez, errando um passo.

Riza se controlava para não rir. Aquela pequena vingança lhe pareceu ridícula a principio, mas ao ponderar percebeu que era perfeito. Era como tirar doce de criança, quase que literalmente.

Chegava próxima o suficiente para que nenhum dos dois resistisse, mas a presença dos subordinados ali não permitia qualquer movimento comprometedor. Simples, mas funcional. Não havia a menor chance de nenhum dos dois fazer besteira, já que seria evidentemente adicionado a seus relatórios e isso acabaria com toda e qualquer chance de ficarem juntos.

Olhou para ele e viu sua expressão de dominado. Afinal de contas era engraçado o ver sofrer por causa daquilo, e era interessante descobrir esse próprio lado maligno. Mas a dor dele seria recompensada... Ela teria certeza de ser _bem_ boazinha assim que pudesse ser.

Até lá ela queria vê-lo agonizando.

*

— Pausa pelo amor de Deus. — Gemeu Roy de forma suplicante.

Dessa vez Riza não suprimiu o riso, e soltou-se dele de forma brusca, descendo do palco em seguida e indo em direção aos amigos.

— Você dança bem tenente... — Disse Havoc recepcionando a loira. — Não acredito que Roy tenha te ensinado tanto tão rápido...

— Na verdade eu já sabia dançar... — Disse ela limpando o suor da testa. – Alguma idéia de quem tenha ensinado o Mustang?

O loiro não se surpreendeu por ninguém ter contado a ela, mas ela se surpreendeu com a resposta. Muitos anos depois ela ainda imaginaria Havoc tentando ensinar tal dança para o chefe e riria muito.

— Então bem que podia me ajudar... — Disse já formulando idéias — Consegue me encontrar aqui antes do ensaio geral?

Havoc enrubreceu levemente diante o convite, mas assentiu aceitando o convite. Censurou-se pelo pensamento, mas gostava da idéia de ficar realmente perto de Riza. Ela parecia ser a única mulher que Roy nunca lhe roubaria.

Quase que como sabendo o que estava sendo dito era a seu respeito o moreno surge das sombras para saber do que exatamente estavam falando, mas a resposta da loira não é muito explicativa, e o vermelho nas bochechas do amigo o deixa curioso de uma forma não muito boa.

Apesar de tudo ele apenas conduz Riza para o palco novamente para que continuassem com mais aquele dia de treino.

* * *


	8. Domingo Part1 : So, is not

_ geente do céu, nem sei o que dizer.... Na verdade sei: eu tava com absoluta preguiça... E acho que uma das razões de das quais eu nunca vou ser escritora (além do fato de eu ter seriso problemas gramaticais e de construção de texto) e minha falta de respeito a prazos._

_na verdade eu só to escrevendo isso aqui em cima pra avisar que o capitulo de domingo (o ultimo da fic antes do epilogo) **é dividido em duas partes**. Portanto a próximna parte vira a ser postada depois do ano novo, acho que na segunda semana de janeiro. MAs como eu já disse, sou pessima com prazos._

_Espero que gostem dessa primeira parte. confesso que ficou meio mal escrito. um tanto quanto confuso e irritantemente rápido... Acho que esse é um dos capitulos dos quais eu vou ter que postar v2 xD~..._

_apesar de tudo... well... enjoy._

* * *

**Domingo – So is not...**

—Não Riza, pro _outro_ lado! — Tentava dizer entre risos, o loiro a sua frente.

De forma alguma aquilo podia ser mais engraçado, mas era também preocupante, já que acabara de descobrir que nunca aprendera a dançar direito. É claro que por outro lado, isso explicava por que eles nunca conseguiam terminar a coreografia, fora _outros_ problemas mais óbvios.

Os passos de Havoc eram mais rápidos, e deveras mais bonitos. Seus movimentos eram impecavelmente compassados e estava claro que ele havia treinado por um bom tempo. Além de envergonhada, Riza estava impressionada. O ritmo de seus pés era até mesmo difícil de acompanhar, além do mais, uma semana não fora o suficiente para que ela se acostumar novamente com aqueles malditos sapatos de salto.

Olhar para seu rosto era tão difícil quanto olhar para seus pés, por que tanto um quanto o outro a deixavam tonta... Por mais que odiasse admitir o loiro era realmente lindo, mas quando ela desviava o olhar a reclamação era sempre a mesma:

— Olhe para mim, mantenha a postura!

Ter de fitar os olhos azuis de Havoc era interessante, porque por mais bonito que fosse, nem mesmo isso conseguia afastar seus pensamentos de Roy, e isso a deixava confiar nos próprios sentimentos. Impedia-a de pensar que somente _achava_ que gostava dele.

Mas toda aquela coisa de se apaixonar dava muito trabalho, bagunçava sua mente, que nunca fora um exemplo de organização. E ao lembrar de desorganização ela percebia o quão tumultuada era sua relação com o moreno. Tanto a profissional quanto a pessoal. Parecia que qualquer pequena oportunidade de estar mais próxima dele era o suficiente para deixar as coisas mais emaranhadas.

Riza já estava cansada das coisas como elas estavam. Era hora de mudar radicalmente e resolver aquela história complexa. Agora que estavam mais próximos que nunca, que confiavam um no outro mais que nunca, ela pensava que seria mais fácil. Ou pelo ao menos, menos difícil. Teria uma conversa séria com o senhor Mustang assim que pudesse. O que significava _depois_ do festival. Afinal, não podia correr o risco de estragar tudo.

— Ah, chega... Acho que está bom para não passar tanta vergonha assim na apresentação. — Afirmou a loira, ofegante, se soltando de Havoc e indo em direção a porta. — E obrigada pela ajuda.

— Tudo bem então. Eu venho ver a apresentação, então te vejo mais tarde. — Disse com um sorrisinho. — Ah, e se me permite a pergunta... Erm...

Riza parou de andar automaticamente já temendo a pergunta do amigo.

— Diga.

— B-bom. Eu notei que você anda bem próxima do coronel essa semana, e-

— Ta tão na cara assim? — Indagou Riza, com uma expressão engraçada que só não tinha muito significado, mas que claramente dizia '...droga...'.

— Um tanto... Desculpe a curiosidade, mas eu realmente tenho que perguntar se você tem alguma coisa com ele.

Ela não conseguiu esconder a preocupação, mas a pergunta era o bom sinal de que ele nada havia descoberto a respeito de seu casamento.

— Havoc, eu confio em você o suficiente para admitir que, na verdade, eu não faço idéia. Talvez essa resposta dependa muito do rumo que as coisas vão tomar a partir de hoje. — A expressão estranha se intensificou em sua face por um momento, mas logo se esvaiu. — Bom, acho que eu vou indo. Ainda tenho bastante coisa pra fazer antes de subir ao palco. Até mais...

— Hey, quer uma companhia na ida até sua casa?

Sem muita coragem vem ver a reação do loiro a qualquer outra palavra, Riza apenas assentiu e virou-se, continuando a andar para a porta agora sendo acompanhada de Havoc.

*

A primeira vista ele não entendeu muito bem, mas como vinha fazendo muito naquela semana: ignorou. Mesmo assim a visão dos dois subordinados chegando de braços dados à casa de Riza fez com que um calafrio corresse pela coluna de Roy, deixando-o sem saber se devia esperar ou não para se aproximar.

— Até mais Havoc, te vejo mais tarde...

Antes que ele pudesse tomar uma decisão, Riza virou o rosto por alguns segundos, que foi tempo suficiente para que ela percebesse a aproximação do moreno. E mesmo que soubesse da gafe de não ter avisado-o de seu ensaio de última hora com o loiro, não queria parecer culpada. — Olá Roy, chegou cedo.

Não sem remorso ele deixou escapar uma expressão de desaprovação, que foi logo percebida pela dupla a sua frente.

Queria não ter sido visto por Riza, assim pelo menos teria tempo de esquecer o assunto antes de fazer a besteira questiona-la a respeito do acontecimento.

— Bom... Eu vou indo, até mais coronel. — Disse Havoc, que também não esperava pela aparição do superior, se apressando em deixar os dois a sós.

Até que ele desaparece a vista dos dois no final da rua um silêncio constrangedor se mantém no ar, mas se alguém tinha que quebrar o silêncio Roy era o cara certo para fazê-lo.

— Então, você quer me explicar de livre e espontânea vontade, ou vai me fazer perguntar.

— Esse é o Roy curioso, ou o Roy ciumento? — _Se alguém te propõe um jogo, jogue-o._

— Se eu disser que é ciúmes vai me dizer o que aconteceu? — Os olhos da loira brilharam pela pergunta, e sua resposta foi ácida.

— Nem sonhando.

Após a cortada de Riza, ele não podia fazer nada senão ficar calado. Resmungou alguma piadinha sem graça para si mesmo, apenas para não perder a própria moral e adentrou a casa da subordinada antes que ela pudesse dizer algo que o impedisse de tal ato.

*

As poucas horas de ensaio geral haviam sido proveitosas, e a manhã que Riza passara com Havoc fora muito útil. Mas esse era o limite das boas noticias.

Se o mundo dependesse da capacidade do moreno e da loira de se concentrar na dança, estaríamos todos perdidos.

Além de estarem com a cabeça no mundo da lua (ou outros mundos ainda mais distantes) estavam extremamente nervosos, e dubitavelmente algum passo certo sairia no momento em que entrassem no palco para fazer o que deviam.

Infelizmente este mesmo momento estava bem próximo.

O coração de Roy parecia querer sair pela boca, e quanto mais perto chegava o momento da apresentação mais rápido e desesperado ele batia. Não pela apresentação em si, mas pelo que Riza dissera na sexta-feira a respeito dela.

"Vamos só continuar treinando e tudo vai acabar assim que descermos do palco no domingo."

Poucas vezes em sua vida ele desejara com tanta veemência que o tempo parasse. E com muito menos freqüência havia visto Riza tão linda. Estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, com a franja de lado como habitual. Preferia seu cabelo solto, mas somente vê-la naquele vestido já era uma dádiva celeste. Ah, o vestido...

Era lindo, mas o segredo de sua beleza era estar em conjunto com o corpo de Riza. Era vermelho sangue, cor que lhe caia muito melhor do que o azul dos uniformes militares. A parte de trás cobria toda a extensão de suas costas cobrindo também sua tatuagem, mas deixava seus ombros e braços nus, causando a impressão de que o vestido lhe fora feito sob medida. Na parte da frente, ele seguia o desenho das costas, com a gola do vestido começando na base de seu pescoço. Da gola, uma abertura central descia até a cintura, formando o decote, e ao final dele uma fita trançada marcava a transição para a saia. Esta, descia um pouco abaixo de seus joelhos, formada pela seda que parecia se desenrolar cintura abaixo em babados, e deixando um pequeno vão que dava a visão de suas coxas. Nos pés, uma sandália prateada completava o visual ao combinar com a fita do vestido, deixando o moreno bobo de felicidade.

A visão de Riza da cena era um pouco mais complicada. É claro que gostava do próprio visual, mesmo porque toda vez da ultima vez que aparecera na frente de Roy com o mesmo vestido ele ficara com a mesma cara de apaixonado.

Era raro vê-lo derrotado daquela forma, e ela gostava.

Mas a aparência dele também surtia efeitos em seu psicológico "inabalável". Ele trajava um smoking completamente preto, com uma blusa branca e uma gravata escarlate, como seu vestido; e enquanto Riza olhava-o de cima a baixo, finalmente percebendo o quão bem os dois ficavam juntos, o apresentador de voz esquisita anunciou seus nomes e o nome da coreografia, fazendo-a voltar para a realidade.

Roy, vendo o nervosismo cada vez maior da subordinada, teve o impulso de segurar sua mão. A loira olhou-o com uma expressão confusa, recebendo em troca um sorriso despreocupado. Ao ser arrastada para o palco ela tentava não prestar atenção na multidão que se estendia ocupando bem mais que as cadeiras disponíveis no teatro.

Agora toda a iluminação e atenção estavam voltadas para a dupla de militares. A platéia estava toda em silencio, a expectativa estampada na testa de cada um dos presentes. Riza olhava para todos com a respiração pesada. Sempre odiara ficar em público, mas aquilo ali era muito pior: estava em público. Dançando _tango_. Com seu chefe!Se esse não era o limiar entre a insanidade e a consciência ela não sabia o que era.

As primeiras notas da música começavam a ser tocadas, agora. Roy percebeu a parceira completamente paralisada, por algo que ele pensava ser medo e, súbito, se sentiu igualmente amedrontado. Buscava o mais rapidamente possível por uma solução e resolveu que faria a loira pegar no tranco.

Teria que tomar medidas drásticas e que colocariam em risco toda a carreira de dançarino que ele nunca teve.

* * *

_geeente eu queria avisar aqui no finalsão que pra quem quer **ver **de fato o vestido da riza, da uma pasadinha aqui http : // hellaadams .deviantart .com /art /Bloody - Tango - Dress - 146328345_

( tirem os espaços... não quis me arriscar em ver no que dá colocar link aqui xD~) deixem um comentario, façam um agrado à desenhista xD~** que por um acaso não sou eu,** é uma super amiga minha que se empolgou com a ideia do vestido e desenhou ele xD~ ainda não sei como agradecer a essa criatura... Mas posso dizer que apesar de tudo o cap é dedicado à ela ^^ (M- você podia ter pelo menos escrito ele melhor neah... tadinha dela ganhou um cap mau escrito t.t)


	9. Domingo part2: Over yet

_Ok, eu sou lerda - fato. Sem perdão. Mas pelo menos aqui está, antes tarde do que nunca. E a má noticia de tudo isso é que acabou .-. Só falta o epilogo, e depois dele... Acabou a Segundo Diario .-. Nem acredito que eu terminei essa fic T.T Como previsto eu fiquei mal. Não gosto de acabvar minhas história x3~_

_Bom, de qualquer forma aproveitem o ultimo chap, e depois dele veremos o que de fato aconteceu em Las Vegas com esses dois. Depois que já tivr passado um tempo eu junto os dois arquivos desse capitulo, a preguiça não me deixou escrever tudo de uma vez ._.' De qualquer forma, obrigada pela leitura e quem ainda tiver vontade de me mandar review, será muito bem vindo xD~_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Roy começava a se sentir mal. De repente o mundo ficara apertado dentro daquele terno. A angustia ameaçava chegar num nível que ele não experimentava há tempos. Porque diabos ela não estava se mexendo? Porque Riza não estava dançando!?

Apesar de tudo ele tinha consciência de que a resposta não, de fato, importava. O que importava era que ela estava parada num palco diante de um bocado de pessoas e a música já começara a tocar suas primeiras notas.  
Tinha que tomar uma decisão, ele, já que ela parecia nem mesmo estar a par dos próprios pensamentos. Sabia que em certas situações a subordinada só pegava no tranco. Esperou que a música assumisse um ritmo apropriado e atravessou o palco de maneira floreada, estreitando Riza nos braços ao alcançá-la.

A surpresa dela foi incalculável. Empalideceu por alguns microssegundos e quando se deu conta já estava em seus braços seguindo o ritmo. Novamente estava desconfortável apenas pelo fato de estar tão confortável.

O nervosismo foi diminuindo, e ao que parecia, a estratégia do moreno estava funcionando. Dançavam completamente fora da coreografia original e ninguém estava se importando com isso. A sincronia dos dois era perfeita, estava até mesmo melhor que antes. Os passos ainda eram hesitantes; mas precisos e que repercutiam de forma eficaz na atitude que o outro tomava. Roy ainda estava tentado fazer Riza se acalmar.

Mas perspectiva geral dos acontecimentos da semana que ela tivera ao entrar no palco (estava mesmo dançando com seu chefe!), fora assustadora; e agora, lá estava ela: completamente entregue a uma dança mais sensual do que seu bom-senso permitia, olhando nos olhos de Roy.

O moreno agora se mostrava mais evasivo. Incitava Riza a mostrar alguma iniciativa. Quando ela achava que ele viria mais para perto, o mesmo girava evitando a proximidade. A dança agora era uma caçada. Assim que Roy ameaçava fugir a loira se antecipava, fazendo-o girar e parar novamente em seus braços. Ele mesmo ficou impressionado com a astúcia da subordinada. Tentou escapar mais algumas vezes, mas percebeu ser um rato encurralado pela gata que tomava conta do queijo. (nomenclaturas mais que apropriadas, pensava o coronel.)

Tudo ia às mil maravilhas, evoluindo muito bem, obrigada; quando um rodopio pra o lado errado fez a loira ficar virada diretamente parra a platéia. Estava, agora, completamente desorientada. Não sabia mais o que era cima, baixo, esquerda ou direita; engoliu em seco, e de repente toda a informação de orientação que havia esquecido foi enfiada em seu cérebro à força.

Roy notou rapidamente sua inquietação e apressou-se em acalmá-la.

— Vamos, só continue dançando... a música não é tão grande assim — Disse Roy docemente em seu ouvido assim que teve a chance. Instintivamente a loira se aproximou e fez subir sua perna pela dele.

A abertura lateral do vestido deixara à mostra a pele branca de Riza.

— Espero que saiba o que está fazendo

_Whatever you want, Darling..._

A platéia nem mesmo sabia como reagir. Ao mesmo tempo em que confusos, estavam todos maravilhados. "A coreografia é boa", pensavam alguns, "eles de fato tem uma química". Ninguém ousava desviar os olhos dos militares no palco, com medo de perder algum movimento. Seus passos pareciam contar uma historia... Uma história sensual, tensa, e de certa forma engraçada... "Tadinho do moreno... Sempre rejeitado..."

Mas entre todas aquelas pessoas completamente vidradas, uma se destacava: Jean Havoc mais uma vez estava lá observando os dois dançarem fervorosamente. Mas algo mudara... O loiro começava a pensar, que, vendo daquele ângulo, Riza e Roy ficavam muito bem juntos.

Mas Havoc ficou realmente frustrado. O que Roy tinha contra os namoros seus namoros? Porque estava sempre lhe roubando a mulherada? Se bem que, ele não sentia como se tivesse "perdido" Riza. Ele nem mesmo sentia que um dia ela esteve disponível... Era como se o Mustang estivesse com ela mesmo não estando.

Havoc se perdia em teorias e devaneios até perceber que tinha algo diferente, muito diferente na coreografia... E, aliais, era a coreografia toda! Onde aqueles dois estavam indo? Aquele passo devia ser para a esquerda... Porque estavam saindo tanto do original?

— Você sabe bem mais do que eu te ensinei Roy... Quem diria... — Sussurrou o loiro sem descolar os olhos da apresentação, chocado.

— Foi você quem ensinou?

A voz agradável aos ouvidos o fez olhar para o lado, e a dona da mesma fez com que ele continuasse olhando. Era uma mulher absolutamente linda, de olhos azuis e cabelos negros.

— Erm... — Seu cérebro demorou alguns segundos para se acostumar com a beleza da pessoa ao seu lado, e só então ele conseguiu juntar as letras e formar uma palavra: — s-sim...

— Que grosseria... Desculpe, meu nome é Stephanie... — ela sorriu — Prazer em conhecê-lo...

— Havoc. Jean Havoc... — gaguejou. Stephanie… Nome legal... O coração do loiro, que havia parado pelo choque, agora batia forte pela mulher de feições delicadas. — Prazer.

—É... Espero não parecer atirada, mas... — começou Stephanie, com as bochechas levemente rosadas, tão baixo que o loiro quase não ouviu a frase — Poderia me ensinar a dançar? É que eu perguntei se eu o seu amiguinho dançarino podia... — continuou, ruborizada e apontando pra Roy — só que aparentemente a esposa é ciumenta demais...

A mente de Havoc se transformou num branco total. Como assim esposa? E desde quando Roy passou a rejeitar mulheres tão lindas?

...

Será que?... Não. Nada contra os dois estarem juntos... Mas isso já era demais!

— E-erm... Claro que ensino! — Havoc se esforçava para falar, afinal, não queria parecer bobo perto da moça; mas estava completamente embasbacado com a simples possibilidade de os dois serem casados. Haha. Que é isso!? Nem mesmo havia possibilidade...!

Inquieto, Havoc tentou tirar o assunto da cabeça; logo vendo que era irritantemente impossível. Mas para a sua felicidade, ou não, as coisas no palco haviam terminado, e enquanto as luzes diminuíam a platéia se agitava em aplausos e assobios que pareciam não ter fim. Parecia que o pessoal realmente gostara da apresentação. E enquanto o loiro era ensurdecido pela multidão no palco as coisas estavam literalmente paradas. O tempo em si parecia parado. Roy e Riza olhavam-se com uma intensidade impossível de ser medida, grudados um no outro, completamente sem fôlego. Eles nem mesmo ouviam os aplausos... Mas era sempre assim: quando estavam um com o outro, o resto do mundo pouco importava.

Enquanto Riza ainda estava hipnotizada pelos olhos negros do homem a sua frente, Roy já havia conseguido sua respiração de volta (ou quase isso), e tentava fazer com que a loira voltasse à realidade.

— Riza... — tentou inúmeras vezes, até que pensou que talvez irrita-la funcionasse melhor: — _Lizzie..._

— O que? E já disse pra não me chamar assim... — respondeu Riza, fazendo com que roy sorrisse de maneira charmosa.

— Precisamos sair do palco, _darling_ — Anunciou ele, com um risinho baixo que vez com que a loira demorasse a processar a informação. Na verdade, a última lembrança que ela tinha, antes da de estar encarando diretamente os olhos do Mustang, era a de ter travado completamente ao entrar no palco. O resto era um grande borrão.

— Calma, ainda estamos no palco?

Estava ficando cada vez mais fácil surpreende-la... e já que tudo acabaria depois daquilo, e o objetivo daquela noite era se divertir, ele não poderia perder a chance não é? Negando completamente a sua consciência, que lhe dizia "não faça isso em hipótese alguma", Roy segurou Riza com mais firmeza e ergueu-a em seu colo sem nenhum aviso; o que fez a loira soltar um gritinho fino e se agarrar a ele pelo susto. O moreno riu graciosamente com a situação e saiu rapidamente do palco, carregando a loira antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa contra ele.

Mas os dois nem haviam atravessado as coxias completamente quando Riza, já recuperada do susto, soltou-se bruscamente e bateu no chão quase quebrando o salto. Meio segundo após ser libertada dos braços do moreno ela já estava desferindo tapas e socos no mesmo.

— .Você.?! Seu idiota, sem cérebro... — Por mais que ela tentasse de fato machuca-lo não conseguia, e mesmo que estivesse machucando-o não perceberia: Roy ria mais e mais a cada tapa que recebia. — Não era mais fácil apenas me empurrar ou sei lá?!...

Riza soltou algo que parecia um rosnado e parou de bater no superior de uma hora para outra. Até que ela se lembrou como exatamente eles estiveram dançando e como Roy havia induzido-a aos mais constrangedores passos. A epifania de última hora fez com que a loira não se contivesse em dar um grande e último tapa na cara dele. Só que os reflexos dele eram bem melhores do que ela podia imaginar. Enquanto uma das mãos de Roy prendera seu braço parando o golpe no ar, a outra mão se ocupou de puxá-la para mais perto.

— Hey, calma ok? — mais uma vez ela estava encarando os olhos dele de perto. E eles pareciam estranhamente surpresos pela sua atitude irracional. Por algum motivo estranho não conseguia perdoar a si mesma por ter agido assim tão pateticamente. — Não é o fim do mundo...

— Me solta Roy... — Disse desviando o rosto para encobrir a vermelhidão.

_Isso tem que acabar logo_, pensou quando Roy soltou lentamente seu braço e se descolou de seu corpo. Riza já não estava reconhecendo a si mesma. Mas havia finalmente acabado. A aposta dizia que ela teria que agüenta-lo como parceiro de dança somente até a apresentação, e ela tinha acabado de terminar... Como ela um dia pode pensar que era certo levar aquilo adiante?...

Ela murmurou algo como um 'até amanha, coronel' e seguiu para a porta dos fundos do teatro, sozinha. Andando com firmeza.

— Ouvi dizer que está nevando... — Disse ele sem se abalar pela atitude fria de sempre, mas lamentando que a paciência dela tivesse acabado. Ele detestava quando ela caia em si. — Você vai acabar morrendo se andar vestida dessa forma por ai.

Riza parou.

_Droga_, ele tinha razão. Porque ele sempre tinha que ter razão?!

— Vamos, deixa de ser chata, eu te levo pra casa.

Roy alcançou-a no meio do caminho e os dois continuaram o caminho até a porta sem dizer uma única palavra. O silencio que reinava era tão antinatural que chegava a ser constrangedor. Os passos que ecoavam no corredor começavam a dar inicio ao que Riza achava que iria se transformar numa enxaqueca. E por mais que sempre que ficasse com dor ela pensava que podia ser pior, agora esse pensamente era tão falso quanto o desejo dela de estar longe de Roy o mais rápido possível.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos e a dor; e abriu a porta esperando que a neve viesse gelar seu rosto. Mas apesar do frio que fazia, nenhum floco branco flutuava no ar.

— Neve, não é? — Disse, entre dentes serrados, sem se virar para o moreno, e continuando a andar.

— Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.

— Ah, legal, ganhei uma segunda sombra... — Riza já estava começando a ficar realmente irritada com a presença dele.

— Você fica linda quando ta bravinha, sabia? — Roy não podia evitar as piadinhas, mesmo numa hora em que as piadas eram a pior coisa possível. Mas, epa, não era piada. Ela realmente assumia uma expressão que agradava o moreno, quando se irritava.

— Ah, cala a boca... — A loira virou o rosto e cruzou os braços diante do peito. Estava congelando de frio ali fora. E realmente iria acabar com hipotermia se ficasse muito tempo exposta àquela temperatura. Mas apesar do fato que de doía ter seus ossos congelados, ela gostava de como o frio fazia sentir-se calma. Gostava especialmente da forma como o calor era bem-vindo quando fazia frio...

Em meio a esses pensamentos uma idéia absurda apareceu em sua mente. Uma idéia que parecia mais um desejo reprimido. Riza suspirou ao ter que admitir que não era exatamente uma _má_ idéia, e um sorrisinho tímido apareceu em seus lábios quando ela se imaginou dormindo abraçada com Roy num dia frio como aquele. Espantou aquele pensamento ridículo da cabeça, e de volta a realidade uma rajada de vente vez com que ela se encolhesse ainda mais.

Roy por sua vez não deixou de perceber que a temperatura baixa estava incomodando-a. Tirou o casaco de seus ombros e colocou sobre os dela, como nunca pensara duas vezes em fazer.

_Ele tem que parar com esse cavalheirismo..._

A casa de Riza não tardou a chegar. Ela se sentiu aliviada ao saber que finalmente e realmente acabara. Conhecia bem sua mente. Sabia que bastava uma boa noite de sono, e amanhã ela seria a Tenente Hawkeye novamente.

— Até amanhã coronel. — Disse com um sorriso gelado, tirando as chaves de casa do casaco e enfim tirando o mesmo para então devolvê-lo a seu dono.

— Riza, por favor, já dá pra parar agora, né? — Roy havia parado o gesto de Riza pela metade com a frase. — A brincadeira foi engraçada, mas não ninguém mais gostando.

— Como assim? Do que voc-

— Não se faça de boba... Você sabe que eu... — Dizia ele dando um passo na direção dela.

— Não, Roy, por favor, não faz isso... — A voz dela tinha um tom suplicante. E enquanto ele continuava chegando perto, Riza continuava a pedir que ele não terminasse aquela frase.

— ...Você sabe muito bem que eu te amo. — As costas de Riza atingiram a parede no exato momento que as palavras atingiram seus ouvidos.

— Droga Roy, eu pedi pra _não_ fazer isso!

Ela fora pega de surpresa. É claro que sabia. Ele dera sinais mais do que claros disso. Mas ainda sim, ouvir aquilo teve um impacto grande demais na loira. Não sabia como reagir. Além disso, estava entre Roy e a parede, e nenhum dos dois iria lhe deixar passar tão cedo.

— Roy... Vamos... — houve uma pausa enquanto ela pensava que aquela podia será maior besteira de sua vida. — Vamos só resolver isso de uma vez por todas... Ok? Vamos entrar e discutir isso como os adultos que somos.

Não era bem isso que ele queria. Estava esperando que ela se deixasse sucumbir por seu charme e cair em seus braços... Mas é claro que se tratando de Riza, 'entrar e conversar' já era um ótimo começo. Um estúpido e ótimo começo.

Só por uma última brincadeira irresistível, Roy prensou a loira contra a parede até fazê-la corar, e ela entendeu aquilo como um claro lembrete de que ele era tudo menos adulto. Fez o possível para desvencilhar-se daquele ser desprezivelmente atraente e abriu a porta de casa o mais rápido possível. Esperou Roy entrar e trancou a porta.

— Eu só vou tirar esse vestido, já v-

— Na-na-não. — Roy segurou-a pelo braço, não estava brincando, mas também não tinha havia seriedade em seu semblante. — Você quer conversar, então vai sentar e conversar. Garanto que quero isso resolvido tanto quanto você.

Hawkeye olhou sem acreditar muito em suas palavras. Por fim, suspirou profundamente e enterrou-se no sofá. O moreno fez o mesmo, achando que ela começaria um enorme discurso que ele tinha o dever de ouvir. Mas Riza não abriu a boca. Continuou quieta, remexendo nervosamente nas unhas e olhando para frente.

— E então... — Encorajou ele.

— O que?

Roy deu um risinho compreensivo. Aquilo não era simples timidez, e sim uma séria dificuldade que ela sempre tivera em falar de si mesma.

— Lizzie... Eu achei que _você_ queria dizer algo. Já te disse o que tinha para falar... Acho que é sua vez.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Tinha realmente feito a maior besteira de sua vida. Teria sido melhor se ela tivesse apenas calado a boca e entrado em casa. A coragem era ínfima dentro de si, e ela sentia fortemente a pior parte de ter sido uma pessoa racional a vida toda: os conflitos internos. Estava começando a ficar complicado demais reprimir a parte impulsiva e sentimental de si mesma. Quando finalmente falou sua voz saiu tão fraca que Roy foi obrigado a chegar mais perto.

— Não podemos ficar juntos, Roy... Não dá. Não é uma questão de querer. Mandariam um pra cada canto do país se descobrissem. — Agora não tinha mais volta. No momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca soube que ele iria conseguir o que quer que fosse de seu desejo.

— Não sabia que você gostava tanto de mim.

Riza olhou-o e com um risinho nervoso empurrou sua testa com o indicador.

— Mas isso é porque você é meio lerdinho, Mustang...

Roy assumiu uma nem tão falsa expressão de tristeza. Aquilo era verdade. Ele tinha que ser muito lerdo para não perceber que sua devoção era grande demais para ser apenas uma conseqüência da lealdade.

— É tão difícil assim pra você dizer um simples 'eu te amo'? — Ela desviou o olhar novamente.

Odiava quando ele mencionava _aquilo_. Ainda mais estando tão perto. _Ainda mais sabendo que ela nunca mentiria_.

— Uhum... — Disse, assentindo com a cabeça.

A pior parte de tudo aquilo, e ambos sabiam, e que ela estava coberta de razão. Saber que ela sempre estava certa era, para Roy, parte da experiência interessante de amar Riza. A pior parte.

— Bom, se é assim que pensa... — Anunciou, levantando-se de seu lugar ao lado dela. No final, a decepção não fora tão grande quando ele esperava. Ele nem mesmo sabia o que esperava... Quer dizer, não é como se ela fosse cair em seus braços após uma semana dançando colada ao seu corpo; por mais que ele quisesse.

Riza levantou-se em seguida, apenas seguindo o protocolo de levá-lo até a porta quando ele fosse embora. O moreno já tinha dado alguns passos em direção à porta, quando, como quem se lembra de algo, virou-se:

— Você pode me devolver a aliança, então? Fica mais fácil esquecer que isso tudo um dia aconteceu, assim.

Num impulso a loira levou a mão ao peito, agarrando com força o colar que mantinha junto de si noite e dia. Buscando proteger aquilo que ainda era tão importante para si.

A pequena hipótese de aquilo ser o que ele pensava ser fez com que ele se movesse rapidamente em direção à Riza. Sem dizer nada, envolveu as mãos dela com as próprias. Delicadamente foi abrindo espaço entre seus dedos; desfazendo a tensão que os juntava apenas com o olhar doce que mantinha sobre o rosto de Riza. Ao chegar àquilo que a loira tanto resguardava, sorriu. Seus olhos brilharam em uma felicidade pura e súbita, esquecendo toda a rejeição sofrida de poucos momentos atrás.

— "Esse tipo de coisa agente não esquece"... Não é? — Disse Riza com a voz falhando. Ele podia não ver, já que ela escondia muito bem, mas sabia que ela estava com um imenso nó na garganta.

— Chegamos aqui... _Finalmente._ — Roy não conseguia parar de acariciar o metal dourado em suas mãos. Era difícil pensar que depois de tanto tempo ela ainda guardava a aliança. — E agora...

Riza riu de forma leve, apreciando a quebra do romantismo implícito na cena.

— Acho que acabamos de excluir a possibilidade de divórcio da lista...

Os risinhos aliados às falhas em sua voz deixavam o moreno extasiado. Quanta sorte tinha de tê-la por perto! Riu junto, antes de subir as mãos pelo pescoço da amada, passando a acariciar seu rosto. A aproximação foi inevitável. Seus lábios ansiavam um pelo outro, mas de forma apaixonada. Um desejo cego, que se assemelhava à saudade. Sentiam falta do gosto peculiar que só podia ser encontrado quando estavam juntos.

Roy estava quase tocando sua boca na dela, e já havia até mesmo fechado os olhos quando Riza o empurrou.

— O que houve? — Perguntou, sem compreender o que a havia feito hesitar.

— Falta uma coisa... — A voz da loira saiu num sussurro tentador, e ele não entendeu do que ela estava falando até ouvir sua voz novamente, desta vez, mais perto de seu ouvido: — _Eu te amo..._

Suavemente deslizando seu rosto pelo dele, ela agora havia alcançado o tão esperado beijo.

A princípio, seus lábios se tocaram levemente; brincando com a oportunidade; tentando fazer mistério com aquilo que já conheciam tão bem. Riza então passou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Roy e entreabriu os lábios, dando abertura para que ele explorasse sua boca como bem entendesse. A língua quente do moreno então se entrelaçou na sua de um modo que só ele sabia. Roy abraçou a cintura dela de forma a deixá-la confortável para afundar em seus braços e sentiu os dedos dela desenhando formas em seus cabelos.

Por alguns minutos continuaram aproveitando aquilo até que a falta de fôlego os obrigou a separar. Ofegante, Riza apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Roy.

— Me promete uma coisa...? — Indagou ela, conformada que com o fato de que, depois daquilo, nunca mais conseguiria ficar sem o moreno por perto.

— Qualquer coisa. — Respondeu, e após pensar um pouco, completou: — Desde que não seja "me deixe em paz", é claro.

Riza riu.

— Me promete que ninguém nunca vai descobrir...?

— Prometo, meu amor, prometo...

Permaneceram abraçados em silêncio até que uma idéia surgiu na mente da loira, e um sorriso maroto em sua boca mesmo que Roy não pudesse vê-lo.

— Sabe... Está muito frio hoje...

Roy rapidamente entendeu aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

— Quer que eu durma com você?

Riza descolou de seu corpo permitindo a ele ver o sorriso malicioso, e nada no mundo prepararia Roy para o que viria a seguir:

— E alguém por um acaso falou em dormir?

E com isso beijou seus lábios mais uma vez; já prevendo a longa e deliciosa noite que teriam pela frente.


End file.
